Some conventional figures or dolls have movable components. Such figures or dolls typically have conventional movement of one or more parts. Some examples of transformable dolls and dolls with wing movement actuated by the user are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,304; 4,571,206; 5,149,289; and 5,588,895. The disclosures of all the above-referenced patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
There is a need for a figure or doll that has a movable component that moves in a new manner or pattern. There is also a need for a figure or doll that has a component that transforms or is reconfigurable.